Inver Grove Heights, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 33880 |population_density_km2 = 471.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 1220.5 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 268 |elevation_ft = 879 |latd= 44 |latm= 50 |lats= 15 |latNS=N |longd= 93 |longm= 3 |longs= 6 |longEW=W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55076, 55077 |area_code = 651 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-31076 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0645437 |website = City of Inver Grove Heights |footnotes = }} Inver Grove Heights is a city in Dakota County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 33,880 at the 2010 census. It is one of the 186 cities and townships in the seven-county Minneapolis-Saint Paul metropolitan area. Inver Grove Heights is southeast of Saint Paul; nearby communities are South St. Paul, West St. Paul, Sunfish Lake, Eagan, Newport, and Saint Paul Park (the last two across the Mississippi River). History After the signing of the Treaty of Traverse des Sioux in 1851, settlers from Ireland and Germany quickly staked claims in the rolling countryside west of the Mississippi River. Those of Irish descent farmed the eastern part of the community, while Germans cleared the wooded land to the west for their farms. French and English settlers built their homes along the river. The township of Inver Grove Heights was named after the Irish fishing village of Inver and the German town of Grove. Records show that 240 farms, four churches, and four school districts were founded by 1880. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Interstate Highway 494 (a beltway bypass of Minneapolis–Saint Paul), U.S. Highway 52, Minnesota Highway 55, and Minnesota Highway 3 are four of Inver Grove Heights's main routes. 80th Street East (numbered from downtown Saint Paul) crosses the city in an east–west direction. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 33,880 people, 13,476 households, and 9,036 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 14,062 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 85.7% White, 3.8% African American, 0.4% Native American, 3.4% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 3.5% from other races, and 3.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 8.9% of the population. There were 13,476 households, of which 32.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.4% were married couples living together, 11.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 32.9% were non-families. 26.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 3.04. The median age in the city was 38.4 years. 24.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.3% were from 25 to 44; 29.1% were from 45 to 64; and 11.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.0% male and 52.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 29,751 people, 11,257 households, and 7,924 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,038.8 people per square mile (401.1/km²). There were 11,457 housing units at an average density of 400.1 per square mile (154.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 91.80% White, 2.10% African American, 0.48% Native American, 2.01% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.73% from other races, and 1.86% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.22% of the population. There were 11,257 households out of which 37.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.4% were married couples living together, 10.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.6% were non-families. 21.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.09. In the city the population was spread out with 27.3% under the age of 18, 9.2% from 18 to 24, 33.9% from 25 to 44, 21.7% from 45 to 64, and 7.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 98.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $59,090, and the median income for a family was $68,629. Males had a median income of $45,369 versus $32,080 for females. The per capita income for the city was $25,493. About 3.0% of families and 4.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.2% of those under age 18 and 4.9% of those age 65 or over. Economy In 2007, the Metropolitan Council estimated the employment in Inver Grove Heights to be 11,158. The city hosts the headquarters of CHS, Inc., an agricultural cooperative ranked 12th in the 2007 ICA Global 300 list of mutuals and cooperatives, and 145th on the Fortune 500 list of U.S. corporations. Pine Bend Refinery, the largest oil refinery in Minnesota and fourteenth largest in the U.S., straddles the border with Rosemount. It is operated by Flint Hills Resources. Inver Grove Heights is also the home of Gertens Greenhouses, one of the largest garden centers in the Midwest. Top employers According to Inver Grove Heights's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,Inver Grove Heights CAFR the top employers in the city are: Education The Inver Grove Heights Community Schools district or Independent School District 199 operates five schools in the city: Simley High School, Inver Grove Heights Middle School, Hilltop Elementary, Pine Bend Elementary, and Salem Hills Elementary. There is one private school for preschool through eighth grade within the boundaries of Inver Grove Heights: Berea Lutheran School. The western part of the city is served by Independent School District 196, with students attending Dakota Hills Middle School, Rosemount Middle School, Eagan High School, and Rosemount High School.http://district196.org/District/EducationSchools/Boundary_Search.cfm Inver Grove Heights is also home to Inver Hills Community College. Politics In the Minnesota legislature, Inver Grove Heights is represented by DFL Representative Joe Atkins and DFL Senator Jim Metzen. Before being elected to the Minnesota House, Atkins was the city's longest-serving mayor. George Tourville is the current mayor. Federally, Inver Grove Heights is located in both Minnesota's 2nd congressional district, represented by Republican John Kline. Sports and recreation Facilities include Inver Wood Golf Course and Arbor Pointe Golf Club. There is also an 18-hole disc golf course called North Valley. External links *City of Inver Grove Heights – Official Website *Inver Hills Community College *Simley High School References Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Dakota County, Minnesota Category:Minnesota settlements on the Mississippi River